


You've Been On My Mind

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: It can be difficult telling someone how you feel about them but Steve knows what happens if you wait too long.  The only question is, are you thinking of him like he thinks of you?





	You've Been On My Mind

Walking through the sleek building, heading towards the sound of another Stark social gathering, a small smile played on his lips, his eyes sparkling a little as once more you crossed his mind. It was an innocent thought, just the flash of the smile you’d given him earlier in the day, but it caused his heart to beat just a little faster as he swaggered into the room, his eyes already searching for you. In truth, you’d been on his mind more often than not recently. He found himself draw to you more and more each day, seeking out your opinion and company. 

Spotting you across the crowded room, he stopped and leaned against a pillar. You were laughing at something Sam was saying, your eyes bright and sheer happiness etched across your features and Steve found himself lost in the moment. A far from casual observer as all other movement in the room receded until it was only you and him. In that moment he knew for certain what had only been playing around the periphery of his conscious thought, he was so smitten with you and he had no idea why it had taken him so long to let that feeling settle. Sure, he had doubts, who wouldn’t, but he knew you were the one he wanted, and he also knew what happened if you waited too long to make a move.

Nerves gripped him as he made his way to you, sending him on a detour over to the bar. Not that alcohol would actually give him any dutch courage, but maybe the action of having a drink would calm him somewhat. He had played out the potential conversation with you in his mind several times. Every feeling, every word, it was as if he had been subconsciously practising for months and now he knew how he felt he didn’t want to linger on the what ifs.

Leaning on the bar with his beer in hand, he looked across and saw you dragging Bucky towards the dancefloor and for a fraction of a second he felt a pang of jealousy. He wondered if he had been on your mind like you were on his or if someone else had that privilege. Did you hang on his every word? Did you take them and hoard them in your memory to replay to yourself when you were alone? Did his smiles mean anything to you? Just the mention of your name set off a cascade of butterflies in his stomach and a marching band pounded double time in his chest. Was it the same for you? 

Bucky led you easily around the dancefloor and Steve wondered if he would get to hold you, to have you look up at him, both of you a little cross-eyed from the close proximity, leaning into each other, tilting your head slightly as he mirrored the action…

The daydream played out in his head and he lost track of you and your dance partner. It wasn’t until a hand waved in front of his face did he return to the here and now. 

“Hey, Steve.” There was that brilliant smile of yours again, the one that seemed to warm him from the inside out. He knew he wasn’t perfect, that it wasn’t easy letting someone in and he would completely understand if you turned him down but he wanted you so bad. “Penny for your thoughts.” You said sweetly as you picked up the drink that seemed to have magically appeared before you on the bar.

“I was just thinking about you.” He smiled playfully, trying to hold his nerve.

“Me?” you raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

“Yeah, just wondering if I’m worthy of you. If you’d ever consider givin’ a guy like me a chance.” He shrugged. This wasn’t coming out right and his urge to throw himself out the nearest window was growing stronger with each passing second.

“This you asking me out, Rogers? How about we start with a dance and we can figure out where you’re taking me from there?” your hand slipped into his and he felt the nerves dissolve. This was the start of something and he promised himself he wouldn’t repeat his mistakes, he would tell you exactly how he felt, right after this dance.


End file.
